1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slip ring device for transmitting electrical signals by means of sliding contacts between mutually rotatable parts. At least one sliding contact which is made of an electrically conductive material and is also known as the brush slides on a slideway which is also made of an electrically conductive material. Electric current is transmitted by galvanic contact between the slideways and the contact.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A slip ring device in which a brush runs with at least two slide wires in a slideway with a V-groove is disclosed in DE 10 2008 001 361 A1. The slide wires have different diameters and touch the slideway at different angular positions. This leads to increased tolerance over mechanical vibrations and impacts and to reduced contact resistance.
EP 0662736 A discloses a slip ring device in which an individual brush includes several wires which run in a V-groove. This leads to a low contact resistance by switching several contacts in parallel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,113 A discloses a further slip ring device with brushes which include a plurality of ultrafine wires. A relatively low contact resistant is obtained in this case too as a result of the multiple contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,606 discloses a low noise slipring assembly, where a pair of brushes running at a sliding track is held by a single brush holder. The brushes are arranged and opposing sides of the sliding track.
It is disadvantageous in the state of the art that none of these slip ring devices allow reliable electrical contact at high shock and impact loads. Brief contact interruptions occur from the lifting of the brushes from the slideway in the event of brief strong impacts or vibrations. Similarly, interruptions can also occur by vibrations which are produced at different rotational speeds.